


Stay Alive

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood, F/M, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Rough Kissing, Survival, Teasing, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: Horrors fill the end of the world until one of them saves a life.
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Stay Alive

She did what she could to keep her head down and cling to her husband. Nearly three whole years of shuffling around to the right stop that was still boarding. The journey was long and there were things she was able to push from her memory.

  
What she couldn’t, she forced away to stay focused. Any mistake in the next few hundred yards and it would cost her life. She could hear the guards near the edge of the gates leading to the tracks.

  
“Cardholders to the left, others to the right!”

  
She held on for her life. Her body hated the cold and what was left of her clothes did what they could to keep her warm. Anything she wore now wasn’t what she originally had when they first ran.  
“Women, children first! Coupled tickets this way!”  
“Come on move your feet!”  
Her legs hurt from the cold that seeped through the torn leggings. She’d fallen and tripped so many times on the journey that she was sure that her legs were more coated with her blood than what was left of her fabric. Her grip became tighter the more they got to the filling trains. She didn’t want to look to the waves of panic and chaos pushing into one another. Children cried for their parents stuck on the edge of the tracks, handed off to complete strangers and never to be seen again. Again, she forced them out.   
Still, she ignored the sounds around her and kept her feet moving. She screamed out when a tall, large man jumped in front of them. It wasn’t the first time; it all scared her, the desperation of strangers.  
“How much for her? Please? I need to get on the train!”  
“Not with my wife. Get lost.”  
She whimpered as his grip on her wrist tightened enough to hurt but she didn’t want to draw attention to herself. They were that much closer.  
“Come on. Everyone is grabbing a girl. The couples get lucky. Look around you!”  
She looked to her husband’s eyes looking around to the women around them doing what they could to get to the train on their own. Disbelief sunk into her chest when her husband’s grip loosened for a moment and the stranger’s began to replace it.  
“Sam!”  
He turned back as the crowds of people pulled her from his hand. Hers grabbed on to his knapsack. She screamed and in another moment, was lost.  
“Sam?!”  
She fought the crowd and used the edge of her worn boots to climb up a snowy trash can to look for him. A smile hurt her face as she spotted him behind her. She waved her hand free of her bags and felt the breath stop in her chest. Her husband’s hand was locked tight with another woman’s and her grip matched his own.  
“Samuel!!”  
Her voice raised high enough to turn heads including his. She waited for his hand to let go, for his direction to change to hers but he pressed on without her. She even pushed the dark loose strands out of her eyes to be sure as he moved on.  
“Sa-”  
Her whole body jumped as she was pulled from her feet and down to the hard stone of the walkway. She tried to scream but a dirty hand covered her mouth as she was dragged to the boarded up building nearby. Her nails tried to reach up and scratch, but her fingers stayed clutched to the useless bags.   
She could feel fires fighting the bitter, harsh cold. Once they were beautiful libraries and full of life. Now the books had all burned for heat and used to roast the animals caged high up the halls.  
The poor lit rooms hurt her eyes after days of walking under the cold sun.  
“Found one for auctioning. Train leaves in an hour.”  
She didn’t want to know what was happening or how to get away, but she did what she could to hurt however held her. Her boots kicked his shins to make his curse. His fingers tangled into her hair and jerked her head back to keep her in line.  
“Behave and you might get on the train in one piece.”  
She would have rather died. Her jaw opened as wide as it could and when his fingers ran over the front of her teeth, she bit down as hard as she could. His scream of pain echoed over the howls of the caged animals and of the yelling crowd in the next room. Attention was something dangerous if it was pointed towards her. She let him go and spat the blood to the floor. Her body turned to run back for the light. A silhouette ran from the shadows to main doorway and lifted a bit of metal from one of the broken cages over his head  
It was a tall man, his piercing blue eyes stunning her. They seemed familiar and terrifying.  
“Get down!”  
Her bags helped her drop to the floor. Her arms protected her as a shriek of pain filled her ears. A hand pulled her to her feet. She found the blue eyes again, the purest thing on his face as the smeared dirt on more of his skin.  
“Run.”  
The voice that came from his mouth was serious, but she obeyed and run by his side. She didn’t ask any questions and kept running. Her lungs burned the closer they got to the train.  
“This way,” he ordered.  
She flung the bags over her shoulder and stayed as close to her savior as she could. There was no way to know what would happen with Samuel gone. She would have to do what she could. Aside from her stranger, she was finally all alone. Her feet stopped once she had room to move her arms. She looked over her shoulder to the few people that made their way to the back of the train.  
“Where are the guards?”  
It was strange to hear her own voice.  
“Cargo guards are on the inside. No payment to get on but you work for your spot on the train. Down here.”  
The people in front of her scrambled to disappear under the wheels and onto the large metal railings. She did what she could to not slip on the ice. A hatch dropped near her head. Her stranger turned and nodded up.  
“Go. Wait for me.”  
She held on to what she could and hoisted herself up into the car. The dim light made her nervous until the dull lights overhead flickered on. She could feel her head spin a bit as her stranger’s hand returned to her arm.  
“Come on.”  
A few loud thuds almost made her look back as the train around her began to rumble. The unfamiliar roar nearly drowned out the screams of the people still outside, banging their fists on the walls. The bags on her arms were too heavy for her to reach up and cover her ears.  
“Hey.”  
Her stranger reached for her terrified face and turned the rest of her slowly to the nearest wall. She tried to push out words, anything but it was no use. Tears ran down her face, surely erasing a small bit of dirt left on her from her travels. Her knees buckled. She knew what was coming next. The world she left behind outside made her heart race wildly.  
He caught her and pulled her farther towards the back. She almost didn’t see him disappear to return a second later with a blanket. He led her to the loudest part of the car near the wheels so they couldn’t hear anything else. He pressed her to the wall and laid next to her to shield her from the other passengers looking for a place to settle. She worked both her bags from her tired arms and tucked them between the both of them.  
“Don’t let them see the bags or they’ll kill you for it.”  
“Who?”  
Her voice cracked a little. He only shock his head and covered her with most of the blanket.  
“Don’t look at anyone else.”  
“What do we do?”  
“Sleep.”  
“And?”  
It had been a long time since she and her husband had left their lives behind to seek safety on the train that could save them from the growing horrors outside. She’d watched so many people die. Starvation, wild dogs, each other. So much death, so many things that would stay with her as nightmares. Too many horrors she’d seen, and she was sure it wasn’t going to stop now that she made it to the train.  
“Stay alive.”  
She shook her head and flattened herself as close to the warming wall behind her. Her hand reached out and grabbed her stranger to pull him away from the shuffling boots hitting his back.  
“No.”  
“Do it or I’ll scream.”  
He gave a small huff and moved as close as he could to her. His arms fixed themselves around her, giving them more room as the train rocked to life. She sealed her eyes shut and held onto her stranger. All she needed to think about was the colony waiting over a year away, still green and vibrant and worth everything she’d experienced.  
She tried to open her eyes to look at her stranger one last time, but the ground held her hurting tired body and let her sleep the pain away.

-

She didn’t remember when she woke up. It all still felt like a dream. The only thing that was different was the stationary image of the other passengers in the car. Her legs felt like they wanted to move again after walking for so long.  
Her ears were thankful not to hear any more screams and the sure turning of the train wheels behind her. She ignored her stomach and kept her bags close to her.  
“Here.”  
She snapped from her daze to her stranger’s hand out with a bar of food in his palm.  
“What is it?”  
“What they could spare? Food is traded higher up the train and we were lucky to get something. You need your strength.”  
She took the bar and took her time to gnaw at it. Food was still food and it had gotten scarce. Her eyes shifted to a small little girl hiding behind a pile of containers. She smiled to her and ushered her forward with what was left of her bar.  
“What are you doing,” he hissed to her.  
It was a chance.  
“Mind your business. Come here.”  
The dirty little child was hesitant at first but bolted from the shadows as she jumped to her lap and snatched the bar away. She was careful to hide the child’s ravenous eating from the others. She locked furious eyes with the stranger.  
“Go ahead and say something. Someone has to give a damn.”  
“It’s going to get you killed.”  
“As long as I do something good. You do good, you die great. Something has to count for something nowadays.”  
He rolled his eyes and pulled the bags under his long coat. When the little one finished, she flashed a smile to the woman.  
“It’s all I had but you’re welcome. Where’s your family?”  
She pointed to the back of the car behind the boxes to a pair of hidden feet. Before she could get up, he stopped her. Perhaps it had been for the best.  
“Let me, in case it’s a trap.”  
“Are you kidding me? People aren’t that stupid.”  
The stranger stood and quickly made his way to the back. He stopped and a look of irritation found her. She followed the nod of his head, slowly bringing the child behind her. He had pulled the blanket back from a skinny blonde woman that had bled out from her stomach. Her skin had already hued blue, dead from the previous day.  
The stranger knelt quickly and began searching the dead body.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Either we do it or they’ll do it worse.”  
“Another dead one!”  
She turned and saw a handful of people turn and fixate on the body.  
“Let’s go!”  
One of his hands was full of things taken from the body and the other pushed them safely out of the way of the scavenging and the wave of fists. She held the child starting to cry for her mother to shield her away. She didn’t expect the man to slowly reach for the child.  
“Hey, come here for a second.”  
The girl let go of her and clung to the man. He laid out the small things he was able to get his hands on. There were pictures, bandages, and a silver necklace; small items that the mother had tucked away when she was alive.  
“Do me a favor and hold onto these? Don’t take them out for anybody, okay?”  
The little girl shook her head and worked what she could into her pockets. He chained the necklace around her neck and was able to tuck it away under her clothes and mother’s scarf wrapped tightly to her small neck.  
A loud screech made everyone in the car cringe as they all covered their ears. A thunder brought everyone to their feet. Men entered the start of the train car. The woman’s eyes went for the large machine guns holstered over their shoulders. One man larger than the line of guards stepped forward.  
“Bring forward the dead! Anyone holding a body will join them!”  
People backed away to the wall to let half stripped bodies to the front. She heard a whimper from the small girl as her mother’s stripped body was brought forward. Someone had taken the hat from her head to leave a stringy river of pale hair behind her.  
“Shh. Don’t look at them. Close your eyes.”  
Once the bodies were gone, the people moved about slowly but stayed to their feet.  
“Stay standing for count! Tagging begins after! Go!”  
The stranger pulled her close to him and the child.  
“Do what they say, or you’ll die. They will not hesitate.”  
She turned back to the people in front of her sitting one by one in perfect rhythm. Once in sight, she could see the guards perfectly. They looked different from the ones near the front of the train. Her mind went blank to her husband with his hand, painfully clutched to her.  
“Down.”  
She saw a guard with his arm out clicking something in his hand twice.  
“You. Down.”  
The stranger held on to the little girl and sat on the ground.  
“You. Down.”  
Her mind went blank for a moment, purely by accident and everything happened so fast. The guards yelled in her direction. The stranger grabbed her coat to pull her down. The guards all reached for their guns and pointed them directly to her. She was too petrified to move but her arm shot up before she realized what had happened. Her mouth opened and she wasn’t sure of what she said.  
Her heart beat twice and the guns were lowered. She cleared her throat and forced herself to focus.  
“I’m a ticket holder!”  
Her voice echoed throughout the car, trembling as she held up the clenched ticket from her pocket.  
“Let her pass. Now!”  
She took a single step forward and was stopped. She looked behind her to the concrete grip of her hand on the stranger’s coat holding her back. She wasn’t sure why there was shock in his eyes.  
“I have my family,” she barked back to the guards.  
Another heartbeat and the largest one ushered them forward. She didn’t dare let go of the coat or her ticket as her legs led her forward. She didn’t dare look back to the rest of the car or the several doors that closed behind them. All she could do was fight the mushy bar that was trying to make its way up her throat. There would be time for that later.  
“Stop. Name.”  
Fear struck her. She knew she would be fine, but she hadn’t thought about the man or the little girl. Their blood was going to be on her hands. She prayed like Hell that chaos was on her side.  
“Curtis and Ava Pierce.”  
He held out his hand giving a guard the wallet she had hidden deep in her coat. She didn’t have the energy to be mad. The guard flipped open her wallet, looking to her ID and to a faded picture she kept of her and her husband. They were both almost the same build but her husband was a bit shorter.   
“Alright.”  
Relief stung as Curtis took the wallet back. She didn’t think the guards were that foolish. There was a moment as they nodded to one another. A single woman guard in grey stepped forward.  
“Who’s this then?”  
The little girl hid her face into Curtis’ chest scared.  
“My niece. You just pulled out her mother with the blonde hair.”  
“What’s her name?”  
“Is that necessary?”  
“Sarah.”  
The little girl’s voice was beautiful. She couldn’t remember the last time she heard a child that wasn’t crying. Ava turned her head to little girl as she smiled to the woman guard.  
“Is it now? Can you come with me for a minute so the grown-ups can talk?”  
Sarah whimpered as she looked to Ava.  
“It’s okay, we’ll be right here.”  
She slowly let Curtis’ neck go and held on to the woman guard as she stepped back. Ava wanted to follow but the guard pointed their rifles once Sarah was cleared. She screamed for Curtis and Ava until he put his hands up. He moved to Sarah and pulled the cap from his head.  
“Don’t worry. We’re just talking, I promise. Just close your eyes for me.”  
She shook her head as Curtis worked his dirty cap over her tears. He gave her head a quick kiss and returned to Ava’s side. Ava tried not to panic when the door was shut between them and Sarah.  
“So,” sighed the largest guard, “I know you’re lying.”  
“It’s my name on the ticket and the ID in my wallet. What more proof do you need?”  
The guard scratched at his chin. So many nightmare and so many things she lived through. She would get through this.   
“Give her a kiss.”  
“That’s it?”  
“That’s it.”  
“No. I have money.”  
“Do you now?”  
“Stop it,” ordered Curtis as he stepped between the both of them, “You aren’t taking her money.”  
“That’s not up to you. Just be lucky it’s me and not any others looking for a way to make room on this train. You want survive; you better keep up appearances.”  
Curtis pushed Ava behind him to shield her, but it wouldn’t be enough.  
“We’ll give you what you want and then we’ll go.”  
He turned without another word. Ava almost started to argue until she met his eyes. He was just as scared as she was.  
“Trust me,” he quickly huffed under his breath.  
Ava wasn’t ready for the weight of Curtis pushing her back against a stray box and pressing his lips to hers. Her whole body was frozen as his hands slowly moved to her back to hold her to him. She wasn’t sure of what to do but it all felt humiliating and… welcome.  
One of his hands drifted up to her neck to cradle her head as he buried his lips into her neck. Ava sealed her eyes shut to not see the looks on the guards’ faces. She did what she could to ignore the whistles and stifled laughter. She gasped as she felt Curtis press himself hard enough to feel her legs spread.  
“Alright, that’s enough, the both of you. Separate. Now.”  
She could feel Curtis force himself to stop but she wasn’t ready to compose herself. Her skin was on fire, needing to sweat. Her eyes stayed to the ground as one of the guards knocked on the door. It lifted to Sarah waiting. Ava reached forward and took her into her arms. All she wanted to do was leave.  
“Alright. Move along.”  
“Thank you.”  
Curtis gave Ava a push forward to the series of doors opening ahead of them.   
“I mean it about the appearances,” the guard pushed out in one breath.  
They all moved on. They were led for what seemed like forever as Ava tried to hold Sarah in her arms.  
“Here.”  
Curtis took the sleeping toddler from her arms, not realizing that she’d been wearing herself out.  
“Thank you.”  
“Wait here.”  
They stopped and were made to sit as what was left of the guards left them alone. Ava forced her eyes to stay open. The quiet was strange.  
“So, Curtis?”  
“Everett. Look, I’m sorry for what happened...”  
“No,” she interrupted.  
She took a breath and tried to find her words.  
“It’s like you said. Stay alive. There are worse ways to survive. Just don’t give me a reason to kill you and don’t go through my things.”  
“It saved us.”  
“I know.”  
She wasn’t ready for the way his hand slid into hers, dirty fingers lacing. He brought them to his chapped lips and kissed the back of her hand.  
“You deserved better than him. I saw how he looked to you.”  
He meant Samuel.  
“I don’t want to talk about him.”  
“If he stayed, then you wouldn’t have saved Sarah. Children get snatched for food all the time.”  
She looked confused to him and then to Sarah’s sleepy face.  
“Traded or worse.”  
Ava didn’t want to imagine but anything could be passed off as justified under harsh circumstances. Apocalypses had all rules looked over. She ran her finger over her small, warm cheek.  
“Stay alive.”  
A guard returned with a strangely proper looking middle aged woman. Her clothes were unbelievably clean, and her posture was as straight as a statue.  
“Welcome to the Cabins, Ticket Holders! My deepest apologies for finding you so late. We are experiencing some difficulty with proper organization of other holders and some souls that had wandered to the front of the trains in the chaos, but all is being settled as we speak. May I see your ticket, please?”  
Ava reached into her pocket and showed her ticket to the woman. She, in turn, pulled a small lighter from her sleeve and held the flame to the ticket. Ava was perfectly still.  
“Wonderful,” smiled the woman as she snapped the lighter shut.  
“Excuse me.”  
“Oh no, Mrs. Pierce, excuse me. I’ve had to test the tickets. There have been some forgeries and was punishable from the spontaneous combustion that came along with them. Glad to say that you are of the first that haven’t caught fire today.”  
“That’s settling.”  
“As you will be soon. Come now. You and yours shall be sent directly to your quarters after we get you cleaned up.”  
Ava moved herself forward with Curtis and Sarah behind them. The walk behind the woman seemed to go on longer than she wished. Her body almost went on auto-pilot until a familiar voice filled her ears. She willed her knees to stay strong for once.  
“My name is in the directory! I want to speak with your superior!”  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. She was steady as she shook off Curtis’ hand and stopped in front of the main guard.  
“My name is Ava Pierce and I am a ticket holder.”  
“Ava!”  
Samuel was shoved aside with the woman he’d chosen to take her place as she held up her ticket.  
“My inherited money got me this ticket for me and my family.”  
Her eyes accidently caught the snarl on Samuel’s face directed squarely at Curtis. He turned himself from Samuel’s growing fury.  
“No! That is my wife, you bastard!”  
Samuel tried to leap forward for Curtis as he tried to protect Sarah. She shrieked in horror as a single shot from the rifle rang out, hitting Samuel in one of his kneecaps. Curtis shielded Sarah’s face away from the blood and shattered bone as his own foot kicked up and struck Samuel in the neck.  
“You stay away from my family!”  
Ava reached for the wallet in Curtis’ coat and handed it to the guard.  
“I’m the head of my family and my legal name is on the ticket. My mother was one of the investors before legal powers were handed off to me.”  
“Excellent. Move them on from the show.”  
Ava grabbed Curtis’ hand and quickly dragged him away from Samuel’s painful wails. She didn’t want to or even need to look back to Samuel as she left behind her loveless and neglectful husband behind her. She carried on with Sarah back in her arms and Curtis’ hand in hers. Tears streamed from her eyes, but she felt no guilt or grief. For the first time, she felt no heaviness on her shoulders.  
Onward, there were stairs and elevators to lead above what she thought were stacked floors of the train cars. She knew what her mother was investing in but not something as robust as the rumors of the surviving train and what it led to. So many new smells of the train tricked her nose to remind her of a normalcy from before the world had turned to shit. Smells from delicious to sterile and above all out of a dream, she convinced herself to remain focused. There was no time to dream just yet.  
“Right. This is where we part. First, to sterilizations and check-ups, then to quarters for the remainder of your stay. Best of luck.”  
Ava had no reason to worry as she and Sarah were separated from Curtis to be cleaned. She didn’t want to seem like a distraction, but she kept Sarah calm through washing and immunization shots.  
“Good girl. Look at how pretty you are.”  
Ava felt it was unnecessary at the workers of the train to over agree and smother Sarah, but it was their job and it kept Sarah smiling. They were led cleaned to small room with clear walls where a single person, unsure if they were man or woman, sat behind a typewriter with files spread around them. Ava turned her head by chance to see a painful look on Curtis’ face as something was injected into his arm. Her eyes looked in horror to a dark patch of skin on his left arm. Sarah quickly noticed but Ava quickly racked her brain. True white lie.  
“It’s okay. It’s just the medicine fighting the bad stuff. He’s going to be fine.”  
Frostbite was something Ava always feared. She was glad that none of the cuts on her legs were affected by it. She could only pray for Curtis’ arm. Once the pain in his face stopped, he would be led to Ava and made to sit in front of the typist but when she looked up he was gone from sight. She was glad that Sarah turned her attention to the hair that was cut, cleaned and laying on Ava’s shoulder.  
“List of Inventory of the Pierce Party of three, detailed. Check here. All either returned or stored for your stay.”  
“We want everything.”  
“Initial here, please.”  
Ava did, accepting.  
“The Terms and Conditions of passage to the Colonies includes any accepted skills for the last stop.”  
“I don’t have any skills. I have a chance to finish school.”  
“There are programs to ensure maximum productivity.”  
One of the staff rushed to the typewriter’s side and whispered something almost putting a smile to their face.  
“Mrs. Pierce. A second of your time? She will need to stay here.”  
Sarah was able to let go and cooperate as she moved to where Curtis used to be.   
“I-Is there a problem?”  
“There would seem so.”  
Ava could feel the bumps on her arm raise. She tried to open her mouth to explain herself.  
“You husband is having a hard time with testing contribution.”  
“Contribution?”  
“Yes, it was put down that your family would be making an addition in more than one way. Your physical exam won’t be until the day after tomorrow but since he is here…”  
“Oh, I see…”  
There was nothing to hide her blush and fear of getting caught. It was the appearances the guard had mentioned. No sudden changes meant no paranoia and no paranoia meant no inquiries.  
“Things may go quicker with your assistance. Come back when you’re done.”  
The frosted glass closed behind her, silencing the train and shocking herself hearing the frustrated breaths on the other side of the dim room. Ava was careful in her steps, listening to Curtis as he struggled. She arched her head and was stunned. Curtis’ clean skin was visible to her. His shirt was in a heap on the floor near his feet and his pant were pushed to the edge of his hips. His skin was littered in scars and it was all too mesmerizing to look away.  
“Curtis?”  
Her voice sounded different.  
“I’m sorry. They were asking me too many questions and they gave me that.”  
Her eyes glued themselves to the small plastic collection cup on the counter next to him. She pushed it to the wall and hopped on the counter next to him. She didn’t want to look down, not yet. His face was just as red as hers.   
This was what they had to do. Stay alive. She took his hand and pulled him in front of her. It was hard for him to look her in the eyes.  
“I didn’t think we’d make it this far,” he whispered.  
It was strange to hear his voice so soft. His bottom lip began to tremble.  
“Hey, hey. Don’t do that. We could have died in that back car.”  
“No,” he whispered.  
He turned his lips into her palm and kissed her skin. There was something wrong.  
“Curtis?”  
“I followed you. Him too. I-I didn’t mean to but… There were so many people going in different directions and not everyone was going to survive. I was following behind the groups for more than a year. There were times he was gone, and I made sure nothing happened. There were too many fucking close calls.”  
“So, the tracks wasn’t a random thing?”  
“I saw him let go and they would have done worse things than kill you…”  
Ava grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his. Her mouth tingled, feeling something she hadn’t in a long time. She pulled away. Her eyes stayed closed as she felt Curtis panting in front of her.   
The world had been dangerous outside, and he said it himself. There were too many times that she’d been caught in the chaos and nightmares that followed in traveling for months. Sam had shown his worth and though Curtis was a stranger, he cared more.   
Her mind ran for a moment. Her fingers brushed the skin under his navel, and they wanted to go further.  
“What would you do, Curtis?”  
“What?”  
“Our circumstances have changed. Not for the best but not the worst. Tell me.”  
She grabbed his hand and formed it to her side, letting it slide under her shirt. Curtis’ fingers formed so beautifully to her side.  
“I can’t.”  
She pulled his neck down and kissed him. The sound that came from him made her face hurt as she smiled.  
“Then show me.”

-

“Mr. Pierce?”  
“Woodworker. Furniture, mostly.”  
He didn’t realize he’d lost focus again as he tried not to look at the partly filled container left on the counter behind the typewriter just waiting to be picked up by someone from the medical car.   
“With the arm?”  
“Before. I don’t plan on stopping.”  
“My ticket covers any medical attention he’ll need if it comes to that.”  
“Naturally. That and future additions. Additions are encouraged. Do you have plans for additions?”  
There was a silence that filled the clear room. Curtis cleared his throat. If he hadn’t controlled himself when he was alone with Ava, then they would have.  
“Yes.”  
“Very well.”  
“Wait. Ah-”  
Ava kicked Curtis’ shin to shut him up as the rest of her paperwork was put into their systems. The ticket was going to be used to its limit. No matter what, they would be taken care of. Ava kept her face buried in Sarah’s hair as they moved along. She stayed focused so she wouldn’t have to think of Curtis again.   
His hands. His lips. Him…  
“And the preschools are a floor below.”  
“She’s still working out her mother’s death.”  
“We have the best tutors. Something minimal until she is ready. Here is your quarters.”  
Ava was stunned at the space of the quarters she was given. Much more room than the box car she left behind.  
“Thank you.”  
Ana turned to see the typist gone and a guard to take their place, one that had taunted them earlier on the train.  
“Nice accommodations, Mrs. Pierce. Settling in well?”  
“Yes, and we thank you for getting us here without a problem. Why are you here?”  
“This isn’t personal.”  
“The show at the back of the train seemed personal for your benefit,” interrupted Curtis.  
“Fine,” agreed Ava, “but I have a feeling there is something more, isn’t there?”  
“You got me. Some is personal but I’m a man of business.”  
“I’m not fucking you.”  
“Now, now. I’m not that morally corrupted. Your ticket puts you near the start of the process and things run smoother on schedule. Do this and I’ll be of a concierge to you.”  
“You want a promotion.”  
“Like you, I need to move my family into better living conditions. The standing importance of your ticket has many privileges.”  
“I want to ten more people to come up. Families.”  
“Ten more people?”  
“They’ll easily fit in here with plenty of room to spare.”  
“Are you joking?”  
“My status, your connections. People deserve a chance. Think of what will happen to that space when your family moves up. Someone else will be able to survive in that spot.”  
“What about that bastard at the start of the Cabins?”  
“He knows what he did, and I will never think of him again. My deal. Either take it or leave it. I’m sure other guards have families that would love to step up.”  
With a sigh, the guard tried not to act so impressed as he shook Ava’s hand.  
“Deal, Mrs. Pierce. The paperwork will find you tomorrow.”  
“I’m sure it will.”  
Ava didn’t break eye contact until he broke his demeanor and held out his hand.  
“I do mean my word, Mrs. Pierce. I lost people too. These are changed times. Those families won’t get up here at once. Believe me when I say there are more good people than worse. Certain ones didn’t make it to the train in time. Rules can be bent carefully, if you catch my wind.”  
This was her chance to be the woman her mother had raised by herself. If it would keep the bad away for a little while longer, then it would all be worth it. She took his hand.  
“Then help me find a way around this.”  
“Yes, Ma’am. Have a well rest. You deserve it. I should also let you know that your dirty man bled out ‘fore he could be patched up. Don’t know where the skinny thing ran off to.”  
“Not my problem anymore. If you find her, make sure she’s not in my car.”  
She waited until he was gone and shut her new family away from the rest of the train. Curtis disappeared into the kitchen space. She could hear the curses echo from the amount of provided food lining the shelves. She could hear Sarah had wandered into the other room and play with the provided toys. Ava closed her eyes and let the silence numb her as she sat against the nearest wall and fell asleep.  
Her eyes opened as Sarah wiggled out of her arms. Ava pushed herself out of the toddler’s disgustingly comfortable bed and stretched herself. Curtis must have put her in the bed next to Sarah. Her eyes followed the soft and pink colors, eventually ending up at the door to the rest of their quarters.  
From the door there was a large open space for sitting. There was a fireplace, safe to use thanks to the many vents that channeled away smoke safely and from what she remembered her mother say, the heat would also make it to the other cars. There was a grand dining room table with room to spare and a large kitchen space. Ava wondered if her cooking would be as good as she remembered. Hopefully, her new inside man would find someone from the back that could help her. There were two bathrooms, one next to the kitchen and one in the spacious master bedroom. It stood next to Sarah’s new room and ending with the front door.  
Ava turned her head to the master bedroom and saw Curtis out cold.  
She closed Sarah’s door, and slowly made her way forward. The quiet scared her. There were clothes provided but she didn’t want to change out of her shirt and sweatpants. At least, not yet.   
She closed the bedroom door behind her and felt the past wash over her. Her nose found the linens, fresh and undisturbed. She followed it to the closet on the other side of the room. Ava felt the flicker light above her hurt her eyes and fell to her knees at the sight of fresh towels. Her nose buried deep into the fabric and she knew she didn’t want to leave.  
“Where’s my pretty girl?”  
Ava remembered she always messed up the laundry her mother folded.  
“How did I know you would be here?”  
Ava remembered a small moment before everything happened when she was a child. Her mother’s arms around her with the fresh towels to comfort her and protect her from what life hadn’t thrown at her yet.  
She didn’t have the same comfort when her mother was laying in the hospital bed with nervous lawyers surrounding her. There was no time for memories or goodbyes, only the warnings.  
“Nothing big. Have Samuel withdraw as much as he can and wire it to the company on-site.”  
“Okay.”  
“Things are happening too quickly. You have until the day after tomorrow. You should be going now.”  
“But we aren’t ready!”  
Her mother’s hand fought the short length of the tubes. Ava couldn’t stop her tears.  
“I have made my peace. No one is coming for me. Even if they were, I wouldn’t survive the trip. If you do not survive, then there is no point in all of this.”  
“Tell me what to do, mama.”  
She remembered how strong she wanted her mother’s hand to be.  
“Stay alive. Promise me.”  
“I promise…”  
Ava knew her mother would be proud as she carefully folded the towels back where they belonged. Her eyes looked to the rows and rows of fancy clothes she know she’d never wear. She was on her feet and ran her finger across the fabrics.  
“We could use better than this crap.”  
Ava did come from money, yet she was raised to be humble but as her eyes settled on the unnecessary colors. She undressed herself and looked into each and every drawer that would be theirs. Functioning undergarments felt strange on her skin, so did the stockings and the deep green gown that slid across her curves with ease.   
“Ava?”  
She left the closet behind her and met Curtis’ eyes.  
“I’m sorry if I woke you.”  
“What the fuck are you wearing?”  
The smile on his face made her unsure if he really hated the dress.  
“The whole closet is full of them. You don’t like it, do you?”  
Curtis stretched out with the thin sheet to inch down his stomach.  
“No, I do not.”  
She chose to make one turn and show off the fabric.  
“It looks flammable.”  
“Like it could keep a fire burning for the whole night. Maybe into the morning.”  
“I guess that makes it worth something.”  
Curtis reached out and caught some of the fabric.  
“It could but I still don’t like it.”  
“Fine with me,” she shrugged.  
Ava pushed the straps down her arms. She felt Curtis’ eyes burning into her chest as the dress fell to her waist.  
“You probably don’t like these either,” she sighed as Curtis’ eyes were glued to the black lace bra.  
His hand slid up into the slit she didn’t remember was in the side of the dress.  
“I guess that would all depend.”  
Ava smiled, pushing the dress down past her knees and his hand.   
“How about now,” she whispered as her fingers brushed alongside the lace panties that went with the bra.  
“I may need a closer look. Come here.”  
The hand at her leg guided her to the bed and over his waist.  
“Is this better?”  
“Maybe a little closer.”  
Ava failed to keep a smile from her face as Curtis pulled her to the top of his chest. He arched his head up and kissed the inside of her leg. She could feel his lips move higher. She gasped at the feel of his nipping teeth, teasing her thigh.  
His tongue darted out and pressed to the lace between her legs. She braced Curtis’ legs through the sheet, humping the tip of his tongue and needing so much more.  
Curtis reached up and moved the fabric to the side and swiped his tongue up. Ava gasped, clawing at his legs. Curtis hid his wince from the dug of her shortened nails. Any long than they had been, and Ava would have drawn blood. He tried to hold her hips as still as he could, but it was like he remembered.  
Warm, inviting, delicious…  
So many years and tasting it again, tasting her, he didn’t want to stop but he need more.   
Ava could feel Curtis move under her so quickly. The way he moved, the way he looked into her eyes, licking his lips to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to the soft mattress under him. His arms stayed around her; his hands touched every bit of her clean skin.   
Ava kept her eyes staring deep into Curtis’ as his strong hand grabbed the front of her bra and snapped it open without hesitation. His lips buried themselves into her skin at the top of her chest. Her stomach cringed wonderfully as his fingers found themselves either around her naked breast or past the edge of her panties. Curtis refused to let her skin go once the pads of his fingers wandered between her legs.   
He helped her legs part better; one of hers over his to let his hand feel her wet for him. She felt how quick his hand was. First, at the top, then down, slowly stroking her until his finger slid into her. He held onto her as she slowly writhed against Curtis. She guided his head forward to her neck. His teeth dug into her skin only a fraction and it was enough to nearly break her.   
She could feel his fingers in and out of her, drawing her closer.  
He stopped and slowly pulled his hands away. He arched forward and licked his fingers clean. Curtis wanted to turn back to see the beautiful look of hunger on her face but was distracted by the way she slid the useless panties down her legs.  
“You were taking too long.”  
He met her eyes as she pulled off what was left of the ripped bra. He grinned.  
“I guess, I’ll remember that for next time.”  
He was over her in an instant. He jerked the bedsheets away. They felt so strange on his skin after all this time, even Ava’s naked skin but he would get used to that much quicker. He panted in her ear the more he grinded against her.  
“Tell me what to do.”  
“No.”  
He was thrilled by the smile on her face and the way her fingers brushed against her chest.  
“Then what?”  
She grabbed him, slowly stroking him. He wasn’t ready as his fingers curled roughly into the mattress. She missed this.  
“Do to me what you would have done in that back room,” she took his hand and led it to her neck, “or out there, all alone, with no one around…”  
There was a second of hesitation, snapped away as she offered her open legs to him. He crashed into her, needing to feel her warmth again. Ava opened her mouth as Curtis filled her. He winced at the nails digging into his back. His hips moved on their own. There were too many horrors, images growing and burning into his head but every moan that fell from her beautiful lips would eventually null them into dust with time.  
He pulled his hand away from her neck and wrapped it to her jaw to keep her eyes locked to his.   
“You should really be careful what you wish for, Ava.”  
The low growl in his voice sent chills down her back.   
  
-

She hated the taste of the medicine she was given in the medical car the day before. In the coming days, her ticket would give her access to healing treatments for her muscles. She would have to eat her food slowly so her digestion system wouldn’t overwork itself. The strangest thing that made her happy was the feel of a fresh toothbrush.   
Everything in her ached but the fresher ache from Curtis was very welcomed. She turned to her side, feeling her arm stretch over his stomach as he slept on his back. Ava opened a single eye. The last thing she had cared to remembered was her arms wrapping tightly around Curtis and her eyes safely shutting from exhaustion. She saw the bed above her. Around them were the smallest and flattest of the pillows that were provided.  
Under her, she felt the rumble of the train. She would have to get used to everything. For now, she felt the comfort she was used to for so long.  
She didn’t remember moving herself, but she didn’t care. She didn’t trust the mattress just yet. After two and a half years of running, she felt she would fall right through the mattress. For now, she had the few pillows under her and Curtis’ arms around her.   
“I couldn’t sleep.”  
She smiled at the sound of his voice. She lifted her to his warm smile.  
“We may just have to break it in properly if you want.”  
“You really shouldn’t tempt me.”  
Curtis kissed the top of her head, feeling her clean dark hair on his healing lips.  
“I thought I was going to wake up outside.”  
“This really does feel like a dream.”  
“We can stay here for a little longer. Sarah’s out and I’m not going anywhere. Appearances or no.”  
Curtis pulled her closer to him so she wouldn’t disappear. No one would need them for hours.   
“Thank you,” she whispered into his clean skin.  
“You’re welcome,” he smiled as he wrapped the pulled covers tighter around them.

-

For such a big group, none of them could talk from what she could hear.   
She could feel her knees wanting to shake. Soon, she would need to step out. Her sides hurt with excitement.  
“You ready yet?”  
Ava snapped her head up from her thoughts to Curtis. His coat was already on his shoulders. He could see the worry in her veins. He reached into her lap for his little girl, still asleep from the night before.  
“Her fever went down. Panic from not wanting to admit a sick baby.”  
“He’s here. Come on. Everyone’s ready and packed.”  
“I can do this.”  
“Fuck, right. Let’s go.”  
Curtis shifted his baby in his arms. He slung a large bag over his free shoulder and a larger bag in his hand.   
“Ava!”  
Sarah sprung out of nowhere from the few other children and clutched with happiness on Ava’s pant leg.   
“Good morning.”  
“Mitzy made breakfast and everything is clean. Can we go now?”  
“That’s what I’m here for lil’ lady.”  
Sarah shot her grin to the guard waiting in the doorway to the cabin. Ava hurried past the ten sets of eyes that were hurrying for their final departure. No one knew what to expect.  
“What now, Smith?”  
Her eyes found two children, his children in the hall with full bags and smiles.  
“I never got the chance to properly thank you.”  
She saw the slight tremble of his lip. She quickly grabbed the door and hid what she could. Ava ignored Sarah at her leg and wrapped her arms tightly around the guard’s large shoulders.   
“You don’t have to worry about a thing from now on,” she smiled, “I promise.”  
He was quick to wipe his cheek and usher his small daughters forward.  
“I-I’m sorry to ask this but it may take me hours to stay behind and situate the whole train with who we got left.”  
“You never have to ask, Smith. I’ll take them for as long as you need. They’ll be with us when you get back.”  
He gave his head a quick shake and nearly dove for his children.  
“You gals be good and listen. For the love of God, you both fucking stay together and don’t leave Ms. Pierce’s side.”  
Sarah reached out and took the girls by their hands.  
“Jus’ follow me and Hope!”  
Ava turned back to Curtis, listening from the side.  
“If you wanted more kids, all you had to do was ask.”  
She couldn’t resist his sly grin.  
“Because you’d give me anything I want?”  
“Damn fucking straight,” he softly hissed into her ear before turning away.  
She bit the inside of her bottom lip and reached for her things. Everything was leading to this. She checked her watch. Each second hurt. God willing her oatmeal would stay down. Ava hurled both wide doors to the cabin and could here excitement throughout the train. Soon the closed environment would be slipping out from the metal seams.  
She turned back.  
“Everyone have their wristbands?”  
A set of arms with bright orange plastic bands waved in the air.  
“Good. I can’t do speeches and there’s nothing I can say to make this any bigger than this already is. The other spaces in the housing cars know what to do. We’ve made it this far. We only have to go home now. We’ve really made it.”  
She felt Curtis’ hand slip into hers.  
“Yeah, we did.”  
The worry quickly fizzled, and she held her head a bit higher.  
“Everyone get your things. We’re leaving now. Remember your orders and I’ll get you to the doors.”  
In the corner of her turning eyes, she saw the organized scramble of the people she was able to help from the lower levels of the train. None were from the back car where she and Curtis started but there were worse places on the train. The cab was slowly and carefully picked apart. Nothing fancy was taken because it was already stripped down and repurposed.   
Nothing went to waste. Not anymore.  
A cry from the smallest member of the group got her attention. Curtis was already struggling.  
“Here.”  
Ava wrapped a long, thin curtain around her closed jacket and slipped the wiggling bundle close to her.  
“There. Much better, my love.”  
Hope’s little cheeks lifted to show a toothless smile. Ava wasted only a second to get lost in the blue eyes she’d gotten from Curtis.  
“We’re almost home,” she softly cooed.  
Zippers hit the side of swinging bags and feet slowly shuffled in the order decided. Ava was the first out the door as the long trail of the main housing guest car made their way to the start of the maintenance cars. Ten minutes, five minutes.  
She could remember the terrifying shuffle. This time it felt unreal. Ava took a breath and braced the descending speed of the train. She ignored the soft whispers coming from her people. She knew what to do.   
“Hey,” she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, “You ready?”  
There was a hiss that nearly made her jump out of her skin. Scraping metal. The blasting smell of fresh air. It all happened so fast. She turned her baby’s face away and closed her eyes. Soft sunlight blinded her at first but…  
She opened her eyes and looked to the impossibly wide halls lined with single rows of staff waiting to greet the last bit of humanity. Ava took a strong step forward.  
“Mrs. Pierce, I presume.”  
“Yes and I have a temporary care of Private Officer Smith’s children as well. His information should have already reached you.”  
She showed her orange band to the young woman in the crisp pantsuit. Her eyes shifted over Ava’s shoulder to the group filing behind and showing off their own bands.  
“Very good. You may have well saved us a few hours. You and yours follow this way please?”  
She last thing she saw was Curtis’ blue eyes as he helped moved Smith’s children forward with Sarah leading the way.  
Ava strained herself to focus. Everything was a blur. Twelve hours and her people were all settled in their wing of a waiting sector. Sarah settled in with the other girls and other children of their group. All the adults paired with their own. Her guess was that everyone was sleeping. Soon, she would too.   
She carefully placed Hope in the crib provided. Her finger slowly stroked her baby’s warm cheek.  
“I hate that I’m gonna have to eventually tell you what happened out there.”  
“Then she’ll know how we met.”  
Ava watched as Curtis closed the door and set the lock to keep it that way.  
“Where’ve you been all my life,” she giggled.  
“Talking with Smith. He’s needed on the train the next few days. I told him we’d watch the girls.”  
Curtis dropped the rest of his things and stretched his healed arms over his head. Ava couldn’t help but eye the bit of skin that showed itself as his shirt rode up. She had already changed, ready for when he would find her again. Ava felt herself growing antsy as Curtis took forever to kick off his boots.  
“Sounds fine.”  
“Excuse me, my eyes are up here.”  
Ava rested her hands on his hips and smiled.  
“You should really be worried about my hands, Mr. Pierce.”  
“Should I, now?”  
Curtis grabbed her hands and placed them on his shoulders.  
“Or we could just not give a flying fuck.”  
Ava enjoyed the joking contemplation of his bottom lip as his fingers messed with the front of her jeans.  
“I would like that very much. Where should we start?”  
She was quicker to reach for the hem of her shirt. The blur of white dropped to the nearest surface as Curtis was met with her smooth skin.  
“Modest enough space this time. Everyone’s all tired out and no staff will bother us the next few days. I hear the beds are much firmer.”  
“I’ll take it.”  
He kissed her. Ava was glad his lips had fully healed and pressed hungrily to hers.  
“I’d hope so,” she softly purred.  
She kept her lips firmly to his. He tried to keep himself standing as he let her slowly led them to their room. He stopped for a moment and held her. Ava calmed herself and followed his lead. Their arms wrapped around each other and like that, she was ready to sleep.  
“Don’t worry,” sighed Curtis, “I feel it too.”  
He pulled her to bed, nearly tossing her to the middle. They tangled themselves together in no time and laid still. Ava could hear small noises, the settling of metal and clean air in the vents. Her face wasn’t used to smiling so hard.  
“You were right about the bed.”  
“Ugh. Quick rest?”  
“Might as well.”  
She giggled as she felt Curtis’ rough fingertips trace her bare back. Ava peacefully closed her eyes allowing herself to feel safe for the first time in a long while. 


End file.
